The answer is no
by Tori Paige
Summary: Naruto has given presents to his friends, and one certain friend has taken it the wrong way. Can Naruto get Kiba to stop liking him and go for someone else? Or will Naruto be stuck with a jealous Sasuke, and an annoying Kiba forever? Oneshot. SxN KxS


**A/N: Hey this is a connection to my story Coloring. You don't need to read it to understand. They are all in collage. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled to himself as he picked up the stack of papers that he just finished coloring on. He had one for all his friends in his group and he was looking forward to giving them to his friends.<p>

"Sasuke!" He called out to his roomate/boyfriend.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled while coming out of his room, his hair all messy and wearing only sweatpants.

"Wait nevermind." Naruto said making a wise decision not to ask the boy to come with him. One thing he had learned over the years was not to bother Sasuke when he just got up, is tired, and not to wake him. Leaving the dorm buildings he went in search of his friends. Spotting Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Choji he ran over waving excitedly.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted with a smile while holding hands with Ino. The two girls have been going out for months now, and everyone was thrilled to see the to were still going strong.

"What are those?" Shikamaru asked while eyeing the papers. Naruto had a tendency to play pranks on them so they were always cautious of things around the blonde.

"Presents!" Naruto told them when finding the 5 papers. He handed them out and waited for their reactions. Neji's drawing was of a caged bird, Shikamaru's was a deer, Choji's was food which only made the boy groan because he had no food left and had to go get some. Lastly it was Sakura and Ino's reactions. Ino's was of a boar under a cherry blossom tree representing her and Sakura. Then Sakura's was of a boar with cherry blossoms in it's hair.

Shikamaru, Neji and Choji all said "Thankyou" then right afterward was being dragged off by Choji who was in a hurry.

Sakura and Ino smiled at him and both hugged him. "Thanks Naruto." They both knew it wasn't to upset them or insult them so they both actully really liked the drawings.

Beaming Naruto asked. "Hey have any of you seen Kiba? I need to give him his drawing. " waving around the last paper in his hands.

"Yeah he last time I saw him he was that way." Ino pointed to the left of where they were.

Running off Naruto yelled. "Thanks!" Not watching where he was going because he was waving to the pink and blonde haired girls he crashed into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry. " Naruto said while looking up at the boy he bumped into to.

"Oh hey Naruto." Kiba said while scraching the back of his neck. "Sorry about running into you there."

"It's fine I wasn't watching where I was going."

"So what's that in your hands?" Kiba asked.

"It's a picture." Naruto looked at him smiling. "For you." He quickly handed it to the awaiting boy.

Kiba's drawing was of a wolf with the tattoo's Kiba had gotten on both his cheeks when he was 18, the tattos were red triangles and the wold was a soft brownish grey color. "Oh thanks Naruto." Kiba blushed and look at him. "Thanks, this is awesome. "

"Welcome Kiba. So I better be headed back to my dorm I need to get ready for class." Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He heard a call behind him and stopped. Turning around he saw Kiba rushing over. "Want to go out with me tonight?" He asked, a clear red blush sporting his face.

"Umm I'm sorry Kiba but I'm with Sasuke. You know that."

"Oh yeah." He sounded hurt. "Well what about just as friends, you know friends so that all the time."

"I'm sorry but no. I have plans with Sasuke. " I said and started to walk the other way, away from him. It was no such luck though because Kiba followed me the whole way back to my dorm.

"What about tomorrow then?"

"No."

"Thursday?"

"No."

"Friday?"

"That's dudes night at Shikamaru's and Neji's dorm."

"Saturday?"

"That's bar night."

"That's perfect you and me can go together and—" Kiba got cut off.

Stopping right in his tracks Naruto glared at the man before him." Kiba I'm with Sasuke. Now thankyou for walking with me to my dorm even though it was unnecessary. Now bye." With Naruto walked into his dorm and slammed the door on Kiba's face. Sighing he slid down the door and put his head in his hands.

"Babe?" came Sasuke's voice from the living room.

"Be right there." Naruto called out to him and dragged himself off the floor. This was becoming a real hassle, He knew he shouldn't have given Kiba a picture. It was a nice thing to do though because him and Kiba are friends. Reaching the living room he layed his head down on Sasuke's lap and let the rest of his body fall of the rest of the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kiba."

"What did he do this time?" he sighed too. He probably thought it was an agurement, which it sort of was but wasn't.

"He asked me out."

"And what did you say." His voice sounded harsher then before. Opening his eyes Naruto looked up at Sasuke into his onyx ones.

"Don't worry I kept turning him down." Seeing the questioning look in his eyes Naruto continued. "He asked me when I gave him the picture that I colored for all our friends and well he took it in the wrong way and asked me out. Then he followed me to our dorm and I slammed the door in his face before I came him."

Sasuke growled. "That stupid-"

"Sasuke don't. You can't hurt him, he's just having his whatever it is that is messed up in him, It isn't his fault I'm irresistible." He tried to calm the bot above him.

"Nobody asks out _my _boyfriend though."

"and I will always be your boyfriend. Nobody can take me away from you." Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. "Now lets just have a quiet night in." Sasuke nodded and flicked the TV on to a movie marathon of Harry boys relaxed for the night till they passed out on the couch, both wrapped in eachother's arms.

* * *

><p>It was now Thursday and things still haven't lightened up with Kiba. He had calmed down a bit but now he took to staring at Naruto during classes, so much that Sasuke could glare at him the classes he shared with the brunette. The bell rang signaling it was lunch time and Naruto headed there with Sasuke beside him.<p>

"Naruto this is going on far too long."

"Just let it ride it's coruse. Once it get's knocked into his head he should stay away." Naruto sighed. He didn't like this either but their was nothing either of them could do.

"I would like to knock some sense into him..." mumbled Sasuke angrily.

Sitting down next to Sasuke at the lunch table with Shikamaru and Neji also there, they bgun discussing what was going on tonight.

"So your place as usually?" Naruto asked grinning to Shikamaru and Neji who happened to share a dorm.

"Yeah unless we go somewhere else but that is likely not going to happened." These Thursday night things have been happening for quite a while, since freshmen year, all 4 boys were all sophmores now.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the couch of Neji's and Shikamaru's dorm he grinned while taking a drink of his beer. "So did you two know that Kiba asked you out?"<p>

"No, he seriously did?" Neju asked not beleiving anyone would ask Naruto out. Everyone knows Sasuke is protective so nobody has ever tried. Except for Sai, who let's say doesn't go near any of them anymore.

"How is Sasuke taking this?" Neju asked glancing over the shoulder at their boyfriends who were in the kicthen getting more beer and playing beer pong.

"Hes upset but I calmed him down. Kiba toned it down a bit today but Sasuke is still pissed."

"Yeah I totally understand that. I think we need to set him up with someone." Neji told him right as Shikamaru and Sasuke came back in.

"Set up who?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall.

"Kiba." Naruto told him and Shikamaru who both nodded their appovals.

"I'm in." Shikamaru and Sasuke said. All four boys begun conversing on what to do with a certain brunette friend of theirs.

* * *

><p>It was friday morning before classes and Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji were all gathered in Naruto's dorm. "So does everyone know the plan?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded so he continued. "Okay so Neji and Shikamaru you tell Kiba that bar night has been changed to a get together of just us at Ino and Sakura's apartment. Choji you get our special guest and bring him there."<p>

Ino and Sakura decided to live in an apartment since most dorms were filled already, and they didn't have a curfew either so the group could crash there if they stayed out past midnight. The plan was going all according to plan and they were all hoping it worked.

The day went by as it did the day before, Kiba was keeping his distance but many times had tried to ask Naruto out. He even tried to get a date for next month with the blonde but he always denied.

Later on that evening while Naruto was getting ready checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans and an orange shirt with a dark red hoodie. Deeming himself going out worthy he left his room in search of Sasuke. Finding his boyfriend he grinned. Sasuke was wearing shreaded black jeans that showed his pale skin and a black tangtop with his white hoodie.

Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto pressed himself to the grinning Sasuke. "You look hot," Naruto commented.

"As do you." growled Sasuke while ducking his head a bit and kissing the blonde's lips. Naruto kissed him back deeper and pulling away smiling, grabbing Sasuke's hand he pulled him towards the door. "Come on we got to get to Ino's."

The drive to Ino's was fast and the two boys couldn't wait for the plan to finally end. Opening Ino's apartment door without knocking they stepped though and saw everyone was there but Kiba, Choji and the surprise guest of the night.

"Hey when is Choji getting here?" Naruto asked while grabbing a beer from the fridge. Everyone else were in the living room which was a pale blue color and black sofa's and chairs. A TV sat in the corner unnoticed and unused.

"Hey Naruto gt me one!" Sakura called out to him, so grabbing her and him one he walked into the living room sitting next to Sakura and Sasuke.

A knock on the door came and it opened to reveal Kiba. "Hey guys!" He smiled at them and looking for a place to sit sat next to Neji on the floor. He looked up to Naruto who was on the couch. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto nodded to him and continued his conversation with Sakura about their science project. "So is it okay if I come over to your dorm or whereever so we could work on it?"

"Yeah sure." Sakura smiled. "Send the text." she told him as he pulled out his phone and send a text to Choji.

_N: The dog is in the building._

_C: The bug and me are on our way. Be there in a min. _

"Okay." Naruto said standing up. "Let's get this party started." He grinned pulling Sasuke off the couch while Ino turned on the music. Just then a knock came and two boys entered. The first was Choji who was dressed in a red shirt and jeans. The second boy who came in was Kiba, who was dressed in ripped jeans and a black tang top, obviously trying to show himself off. The gesture was pointless though because Naruto's attention was on Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba smiled at the blonde, trying to get his attention. Not getting the attention he plopped down next to Shino. "Hey Shino."

"Hey Kiba." Shino muttered while not looking that interested in the party.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked getting right to the point. Shino didn't usually go to these parties.

"Hey Kiba, I got a dare for you!" Choji grinned.

"What is it?"

"What are you scared?" Neji commented.

"No! Never!" Kiba defended himself and stood up. "Just tell me what the dare is and I will do it!"

"Kiss." Choji started causing some suspense. "Shino."

Shino looked up at Choji and glared, his face slightly red.

"What?1 Never!" Kiba backed up a bit.

"What are you scared?" Sakura smiled.

"Fine!" Kiba glared at all of them and got down to Shino's level. He kissed the boy fast, but instead of pulling back they kept kissing.

Everyone except the two making out all grinned at eachother.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted causing the two on the floor to look up and blush. The party went on, and Naruto hasn't gotten bothered by Kiba again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest oneshot I have ever written ^^ I hope everyone enjoys it. Reveiw it with any problems you se and I will fix it ^^ Also go read my other stories ^^**

**~Tori Sohma**


End file.
